A Stray Child
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: Kuja finds himself lying in the depth of the Lifa Tree when he starts to hallucinate about an old love that sings a song that touches his soul. KujaBeatrix fluff! . R


A Stray Child  
  
I do not own FF9 or the Song "Stray Child" by Yuki Kajiura. Please enjoy the fanfic!  
  
Darkness…   
  
Everything around him was consumed by darkness. For days, no… months he had been lying there. His brother thought he was dead and left him behind. 'Traitor…' that single solitary word echoed through his mind. His brother didn't even check his pulse! 'Stupid foolish boy…'   
  
He raised his hand to the sky, or to at least he thought was the sky. He focused his energy into a single ball of light that lit up the area around him. It was the first time in months he could actually see where he was. He was in a small dome shaped room, made completely of roots and vines. The he threw the ball of light into the air where it continued to levitate there.  
  
He slowly stood up and brushed the dirt out of his long snow-white hair. His sapphire eyes traced the walls, looking for an exit. None was to be found. He traces the walls with his milky white hands looking for a loose root or vine he could merely pushed to exit this prison. None was to be found.   
  
"I must escape this foul place! I can not let-" he stopped.  
  
He rethought what he was about to say. 'I can not let her wait for me forever.' Who was "HER" exactly? No one cared about him. Even if he did escape here and made it to the outside world, he would still be feared and hated by all. No one cared about him… No one loved him.   
  
He could just imagine it all. As soon as he took one step into a town, village or city, they towns people would just stop in their tracks and gawk at him like he was some kind of circus freak. No one would pity him or even try to help him. They would begin to whisper harsh words such as "Tyrant", "Bastard", "Behemoth", "Monster", "Fool" and "Low life". Sooner or later they would pass out the tomatoes and rocks and toss them at him. And when they got him down they would probably beat him with sticks and tools, whatever they could get their hands on! No one cared…  
  
And if he survived that, who would he return to in the end? His brother? The young Queen? The tiny, cowardly Black mage? The harsh, bumbling Captain? No. They would all just turn away from him and leave him to suffer. No one loved him…  
  
He sat in the middle of the room. His mind began to play tricks on him. The images of the throwing of objects at his fragile state… The laughter of his brother and his friends… It all swirled before his glorious blue eyes.   
  
He sat there… alone again… in his sweet insanity… far from his own reality…  
  
The whole world had turned away from him… leaving him lonely…  
  
"Kuja…" a voice echoed throughout his prison.   
  
His eyes drew to the voice's origin when he heard his name. A ghost like figure slowly materialized through the solid walls of his prison. The stranger's transparent state faded and she became solid. Kuja's eyes grew wide with wonder. She was beautiful. She wore a long silky white gown and almost touched the ground and the collar was low showing the slopes of her large, firm breasts. She had long brown hair that curled up at the bottom and her bangs covered her right eye. A smile traced her lips as she drew near. Kuja was breathless, his hungry eyes explored her body in confusion and intrigue. What was she doing here? Who was she? How did she get in here? Was she just a figment of his imagination?  
  
She drew closer and stopped five feet in front of him. Her smile did not fade.  
  
"Kuja… Do you remember me?" She asked.  
  
Kuja melted at the words of her angelic voice.  
  
"I don't believe I have met you in any time of my life." Kuja responded.  
  
Her smile faded, "I see."  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Let me give you a blunt hint." She echoed as she lifted the bangs that covered her right eye.   
  
She revealed to him a shocking sight. Her eye's Sclera (the white of the eye) was pure black and her pupil and iris was white. Kuja gasped in shock.  
  
"Beatrix?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, that is who I am." She said sadly dropping the bangs to cover her eye once more.   
  
She turned away from him and sulked.  
  
"I-I am sorry. I didn't recognize you without your uniform and eye patch." Kuja told her.  
  
"I see…" She muttered.  
  
"You… You are beautiful…" Kuja whispered as he stepped closer to her with a smile.  
  
"I am?" she turned to face him again.  
  
"Yes. You are." He smiled admiring her again.  
  
"Thank you. I wanted to, for you." She blushed and hugged him.  
  
He blushed, "What are you doing here-"  
  
She interrupted him by placing her fingertips on his lips. She then backed away from him and began twirl, sway and slowly dance a bit, hold her skirt letting it sway with her. Suddenly Kuja's ears caught the sounds of echoing bells, harps and guitar strings. The light melody filled the room as she continued to move slowly to the music. Suddenly her angelic voice began to sing a song that dug deep into his soul…  
  
"If you are lost in your way,   
  
Deep in an awesome story,  
  
Don't be in doubt and stray,  
  
Cling to your lonesome folly." She sang as she swayed from side to side,  
  
"Now you're too close to the pain,  
  
Let all the rain go further,   
  
Come back and kiss me in vain,   
  
Mother oh do not bother…  
  
Hear the chorus of pain,  
  
Taking you back to proper ways,  
  
It's so easy to find,  
  
If you could remind me…"  
  
She slowly danced towards him and began to circle him. He watched with eager eyes as she continued.  
  
"Now you are lost in your way,  
  
Deep in an awesome story,  
  
So I will find you again,  
  
Kiss you for lonesome folly." She smiled as she returned in front of him and caressed his lips with a kiss. Kuja was surprised by this and didn't have a chance to react as she drew back and continued to circle him and sing.  
  
"If you are lost in your way,  
  
Deep in an awesome story,  
  
Don't be in doubt and stray,  
  
Cling to your lonesome folly.  
  
Now you're too close to the pain,  
  
Let all the rain go further,  
  
Come back and kiss me in vain,  
  
Mother oh do not bother...  
  
Hear the chorus of pain,  
  
Taking you back to proper ways,  
  
It's so easy to find,  
  
If you could remind me…  
  
Now you are lost in your way,  
  
Deep in an awesome story,  
  
So I will find you again,  
  
Kiss you for lonesome folly."  
  
She returned in front of him again and smiled. This time Kuja was the first to make a move. He gently stroked her hair, caressed her cheek, to her chin tilting her head to make their eyes meet, closed his eyes and slowly but surely caressed her lips with a kiss. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.   
  
He franticly searched the room for her. But she had vanished. Anger grew inside of him, he flowed with energy. He raised his hands to the ceiling of his prison and chanted, "FLARE STAR!!!"   
  
The ceiling exploded, and was left as a gigantic hole that led to the surface. He cast float on himself and levitated to the surface. Then with a blast of energy he exploded through the night sky towards the kingdom of Alexandria.   
  
Once he reached the castle he stopped and levitated at the side of the castle. He made sure no guard was near to catch sight of him. He traced the castle wall with his eyes.  
  
"Which one is her room…?" He wondered aloud.  
  
He searched his memories long and hard. Suddenly a window caught his eye that seemed strangely familiar to him. He smiled and glided to the balcony. He looked through the glass door to find the traces of her room. He smiled warmly. He opened the door and watched as the moonlight flooded into the room. He slowly walked inside hoping to find her there in her bed waiting for him.  
  
He turned to the bed to find her, but… she was not alone… Kuja's emotionally hurt eyes traced the bed to find a muscular man with dark hair cuddled up next to her beautiful sleeping body with his arm around her waist. It was the harsh, bumbling Captain that lay next to her, both peaceful in dream. Kuja could feel tears form in his eyes. He could not look at the sight no longer. He began to leave when suddenly… he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Now you are lost in your way… deep in an awesome story… so I will find you again… kiss you for lonesome folly…" Beatrix whispered in her sleep.  
  
  
  
Kuja stood there staring at her. Did he just imagine that? Was his mind playing tricks on him once more? He shook it all off and smiled at her. He drew closer to the bed, leaned forward and stole one last kiss. He the glided to the window and disappeared into the night… 


End file.
